Cartas a Edward
by khatrina
Summary: Edward regresa despues e 4 años a Forks, para encontrarse con que el dolor que trata de dejar atraz no se compara con el que lo espera.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

(todo lo relacionado con Twilight le pertenece a la hermosa Stephanie Mayer)

4 años han pasado desde la última vez que hable con Bella, 3 años y 9 meses desde la última vez que la vi, 3 años desde la última vez que visite a mi familia. 4 años y 7 días desde la última vez que fui Feliz.

En las calles de Forks, todo seguía igual, y sin embargo, todo me parecía extraño, desconocido y un poco desagradable, lo veía todo un poco mas gris, frío y definitivamente mas triste.

Triste como mi amor, mi Bella -pensar que fui tan entupido para alejarme de ti pensando que te protegería.- No es tiempo para seguir lamentándose Edward- me dijo la misma voz que me había empujado a Jacksonville.

Una voz que sonaba extrañamente similar a la voz de Carlisle, supongo que es mi conciencia usando la escasa sabiduría que en su infinita paciencia mi padre ha logrado impartirme.

El teléfono vibraba desesperadamente en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta en el asiento trasero, Alice.

Es con la única que he tenido contacto en todos estos años. Ella me habia mantenido con vida, con su cariño, con su amor, con su cuerpo. Ella había sido la única que trato de detenerme el día que decidí abandonar la Casa Cullen, después de una acalorada discusión con Rosalie que saco lo peor de mi.

Rosalie, mi hermosa Rosalie, nuestras personalidades siempre han sido tan parecidas a diferencia de lo que todos piensan, nos hemos amado tanto como odiado y si en algo somos expertos es en el juego de exasperarnos mutuamente hasta la locura.

Sabía que todos la juzgarían por mi ausencia, todos menos yo, por que no necesite leer su mente para darme cuenta de que su sufrimiento no tenia otra manera de expresarse que odiando a Bella y yo no encontré otra manera de mitigar un poco mi dolor que odiando a Rosalie y siendo un completo imbecil con toda mi familia, al punto de hacerles desear que me alejase de ellos, tanto, que mi amargura no les lastimara mas.

Pero Rosalie era la mas fuerte de todos nosotros, sabia que yo necesitaba irme y sabia que la familia necesitaba que me fuera y me dio lo que necesitaba para partir, sin importarle la opinion de la familia ni sus recriminaciones.

Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi mente cuando pase en frente de la estación de policía, el auto de Charlie no estaba estacionado, lo cual era mortalmente perjudicial para mi encuentro con Bella, encuentro que ya de por si estaba condenado al fracaso.

Las calles pasaron sin llamar mi atención, hasta que las luces del hospital comenzaron a brillar a mi izquierda, el semáforo dio luz roja mientras yo miraba conmovido el lugar en donde solía trabajar mi padre, en el cual muchas veces lo acompañe en la hora de la "comida".

Es ridículo Edward- me dijo una voz extrañamente parecida a la voz de Rosalie- hemos vivido en tantos lugares y solo con ver este hospital sientes ganas de llorar como un niño.

Despoje mi mente de estos pensamientos, asqueado con la frialdad de su naturaleza, y regrese a mis memorias de los tiempos felices que pase con Carlisle en el hospital, nuevamente fui interrumpido, esta vez por tres golpes suaves en la ventanilla.

Unos ojos oscuros y amigables me sonreían en sorpresa

Baje de mi auto, y su infantil abrazo de tomo desprevenido, la tristeza de la falta de humanidad en mi, me golpeo fuerte pero aun así lo abrace, sintiendo como mi afecto por este chico me rescataba de mi propia insensibilidad.

Mi amistad con Seth había surgido en mi feliz verano con Bella, antes de que despertara su "gen" y se había fortalecido en los tres meses que pase en las cercanías de Forks tratando de reunir el valor para irme definitivamente.

Edward!, como estas viejo? En donde has estado? – no luces muy bien, de hecho eres un desastre.(penso)

Ehmm, gracias Seth- dije forjando el patético intento de una sonrisa- tu no has cambiado nada…

-Te sorprenderías- dijo sonriendo ahora menos efusivamente

-Por que no subes al auto?- Le pregunte, pensando que seria lo mejor relajarme un poco antes de ir a rogar perdón.

-Oh, ahora no puedo, pero te digo que hacemos… nos vemos en dos horas – dijo mirando su reloj- yo te busco, no serás difícil de encontrar con ese asqueroso olor- dijo riendo ruidosamente.

-Ok, dos horas… - dije sonriendo al darme cuenta de que los dos olíamos particularmente desagradable para el otro y lamentándome mentalmente por el fracaso del plan de relajarse.

Con su abrazo de despedida las lágrimas subieron a mi mente, allí, en los pedazos desordenados de mi corazón roto, había uno grande con el nombre de Seth.

Mi mente se ocupo de nuevo de los semáforos, luces verdes y rojas, mientras rogaba que la próxima cambiara de verde a rojo obligándome a detener, me di cuenta cuan nervioso estaba, de pronto la tendencia de mi auto a ir mas rápido que los demás me parecía increíblemente exasperarte y los 4 minutos que me tomaría llegar a la casa Swan no parecían suficientes para planear lo que había planeado ya durante meses.

Que iba a decirle a Bella? Como le pediría perdón? Y si se negaba a escucharme?.

Aquellas preguntas me hicieron detener el auto cuando aun faltaban 4 cuadras pare llegar a la casa de los Swan, aparte de la creciente sensación de claustrofobia que me obligo a salir de del auto, era la ridícula la necesidad de respirar mas rápido (si consideraba que no necesito respirar del todo), que me hacia sentir patéticamente cobarde y con ganas de correr en la dirección opuesta.

La vibración de mi teléfono celular me saco milagrosamente de mi estado de pánico, antes de encontrarme con Seth había planeado mandarle a Alice un mensaje de texto pero la felicidad de reencontrarme con uno de mis pocos amigos me hizo olvidarme de la preocupación de mi familia, dejando en evidencia cuan egoísta y egocentrista puedo ser.

Tome la chaqueta que yacía abandonada en el asiento trasero y saque con cuidado el frágil teléfono del bolsillo derecho.  
>Lo mire con desagrado- la única razón por la que conservaba este modelo poco practico es por la emoción con la que Alice me lo compro para mi-. Era ridículo, un Iphone, en que momento un modelo touch se habia convertido en lo mas adecuado para un vampiro?<p>

Sin embargo no podía discutir las ventajas de las aplicaciones de música y video.

Al darme cuenta que absurdo tema ocupaba mi mente en un momento tan importante como el que estaba viviendo, sonreí, sonreí por la humanidad que al parecer no había perdido completamente, por la necesidad de dejarme vencer por la cotidianidad del modelo de celular.

Busque el numero de Alice ignorando todos los mensajes sin leer que me gritaban LEEME, no quería saber ni el remitente ni el contenido, seguramente era Alice, tratando de averiguar como iba todo, o amenazando con venir inmediato a Forks ahora que yo había regresado.

"Alice, no necesito decirte en donde estoy ni lo que planeo hacer, solo te escribo para decirte que estoy bien (lo que sabes también) y pedirte que esperes que yo te llame para venir"

Enviar

Lo pensé por un momento y comencé a escribir otro nuevo mensaje.

"Oh, y no voy a revisar ningún mensaje, ni contestar ninguna llamada, no he visto los 4500 mensajes que has mandado, no lo haré por ahora, espera mi llamada"

Enviar.

Desactive la opción vibrar y puse el teléfono de vuelta en el bolsillo, aun sin ningún aviso, tono o vibración pude sentir que un mensaje entraba al buzón… no importa cuan bajo sea el volumen o si este configurado en silencio, para bien o par mal los celulares siempre emiten un sonido, audible si tienes oídos de vampiro.

Quizá deberías revisar tus mensajes- me dijo la voz de Carlisle en mi mente, quería ignorar la voz, con toda mi voluntad, trate de ignorarla, pero luego comencé a pensar que no era sensato pasar por alto esa parte de mi cerebro que me había hecho regresar y que me había sacado de hueco oscuro al que me mando mi propia estupidez.

Mensajes  
>Buzón de Entrada<p>

Al ver la lista note que no había estado muy lejos de la realidad el numero 4500, no todos eran de Alice, la familia completa se había dedicado a congestionar mi buzón de entrada.  
>Decidi leer uno de Carlisle- Leer<p>

CORRE!

Ese era todo el contenido del mensaje. Decidi leer el siguiente de Carlisle.  
>HIJO HAZLO, NO LO PIENSES, SOLO HAZLO<p>

Este mensaje me dejo aun mas confundido, así que decidí cambiar de remitente.

Alice:  
>"Edward, no tienes mucho tiempo, no te detengas a hablar con Seth, ve directamente a la casa de Bella"<p>

No pensé en nada, mi mente estaba por primera vez en blanco, mientras corría a casa de Bella, realmente estaba como en piloto automático, las palabras de Alice lo habían accionado.

Cuando llegue a la puerta pare automáticamente, que iba a encontrar? Talvez no quería saber. Alice me había pedido que no me detuviera a hablar con Seth, y lo hice, por lo cual el resultado, lo que me esperaba detrás de esa puerta no debía ser bueno.

Todo cambio cuando gire la perilla


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

La casa estaba igual que las calles de Forks, detenida en el tiempo, pero con un aspecto lúgubre e inerte. Supongo que en ese caso debería decir que la casa lucia como yo.

La esencia de Bella me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza como la corriente eléctrica de un desfibrilador, cuando trata de revivir un cuerpo. Lamentablemente este cuerpo no podría ser revivido, este corazón no volvería a latir, solo un Beso de mi Bella podría devolverme la hermosa imitación de vida que tanto extrañaba.

Me sentía en un estupor enfermizo, las imágenes a mi alrededor no significaban nada, las sillas no eran sillas, las mesas no eran mesas, solo identifique las escaleras, pero en realidad no supe en que momento llegue al cuarto de Bella.

Solo en este cuarto me golpeo el cambio, de pronto sentí que estaba parado en las ruinas de alguna zona en guerra. Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo produciendo un estridente sonido que me hizo darme cuanta de que por primera vez desde hace 110 años había perdido el equilibrio y caído.

Mi cuerpo no respondia, senti que el cuerto giraba a mi alrededor y un dolor desesperante me hizo llevar las manos a mi cabeza, como si stuviese tratando de evitar que explotase. Debia recordar contarle estoa Carlisle, despues de encontrar a Bella.

Bella, repetía en mi mente y en voz alta- que le había pasado a mi Bella, en donde estaba y por que el olor de este cuarto me hacia querer haber muerto de Influenza en aquel ruidoso hospital.

Era un olor extrano, no lgraba identificarlo, ni al olor ni a su fuente, solo sabia de el, que venia de esta cuarto y que no me agradaba.

Maldije a Carlisle, a mi madre, a Charlie y a Renne, maldije my vida, mi muerte y las malditas voces en mi mente que me habían hecho regresar, me odie a mi mismo por irme, en primer lugar.

Recorri con la mirada la habitacion desierta, estudie cada centimetro y aun asi no me parecia real, no parecia la misma habitacion a la que habia entrado, no estaba ni mejor, ni peor, solo diferente.

Aun sin darme cuenta de que era el olor, me levante, avergonzándome del entupido ataque de histeria. Respire profundo y busque alrededor por algo de que sostenerme moralmente. Todo estaba roto y desordenado, como yo.

Otra vez el teléfono. De nuevo lo ignore.

Un timbre indico que un nuevo mensaje entraba al buzón. Pero mi teléfono estaba en silencio, y aunque me llevo varias milecimas de segundo mas de lo que me habria levado normenete, logre localizar la fuente del sonido y me encontré con otro Iphone, la foto el la pantalla mostraba a Bella y a Alice abrazadas.

Conocía perfectamente a Bella, este teléfono atentaba no solo con su forma de ser, no ostentoso, sino con su sentido común. Alice, tenia que haber sido ella.

Estudie por un momento la foto, ambas sonreian, y aun asi se podia saber que ambas estaban tristes, Bella, fantasmagoricamente palida y delgada mostraba grandes circulos negros bajo sus ojos, Alice, que podria decir de Alice?, su rostro lucia como siempre lo hacia y lo haria, Perfecto, pero yo la conocia muy bien, su sonrisa no significaba nada con respecto a la expresion triste de sus ojos y al manera en la que abrazaba a Bella.

Habia videos de ellas dos, salidas con fechas diferentes, todas recientes-Por que Allie?- me pregunta en voz alta- por que nunca me dijiste?

Miles de respuestas a esa pregunta vinieron a mi mente, pero una en particular, quedo rezonando en mi mente en la voz de Alice-

-Tu no me dejaste.

El último mensaje enviado por Bella tenia fecha de dos días atrás. Estaba dirigido a ALice.

"Alice, cuando vengas ya no estaré aquí, busca la tabla suelta en el piso de mi cuarto, lo siento"

Había aproximadamente 250 mensajes sin leer, todos eran actuales y todos eran de Alice, excepto 2. Los otros 2 eran de Carlisle, ambos eran recomendaciones para ir al Hospital.

El miedo no me dejo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo quería encontrar a mi Bella, quería una pista, en donde estas? Como puedo encontrarte?

En donde estas nena?- dije en voz alta y busque la tabla suelta en el piso de la habitación, el escondite que pensé, ella no encontraría, allí, junto a todo lo que yo había dejado había 3 paquetes de cartas.

Las Cartas del primer paquete eran para Jacob, luego venia un segundo paquete un poco mas grande de cartas para Alice y las del mas grande, tenían mi nombre.


End file.
